1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method for managing setting information every user, and a storage medium.
2. Related Background Art
In a conventional printer unit which applies page description language (PDL), it is general to perform printing output by receiving data with an RGB format for color designation of color data and a GRAY (gray scale) format for color designation of monochrome data, and converting the received data into a CMYK format.
When color conversion from the RGB format into the CMYK format is performed, a finetuned conversion result is calculated as CMYK values according to a mechanical process of the printer unit or the printing content. Since this color conversion method is held in the printer unit as a previously determined conversion expression or a conversion coefficient, this method is uniformly applied to printing data being an output target (or an output object).
However, an impression for the output color is different for each user and influenced by an individual fancy or desire. Furthermore, for a user such as an aged person or a handicapped person in color vision, there occurs a problem that colors hard to be discriminated or viewed by an normal output result exist.
Therefore, in case of commonly possessing the above conventional printer unit by the plural users, it was difficult to satisfy all the users with regard to color adjustment.